


Admittance

by Korrasamishipper21



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korrasamishipper21/pseuds/Korrasamishipper21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is contemplating at the gazebo, and Asami brings her tea.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Admittance

Korra stared out into the vast eternity of land and ocean converging into the dipping sun. Her brows were furrowed as she her mind cast her elsewhere from the beautiful landscape. So much has happened in these years, so much she would’ve never expected to happen. Her previous fight with Zaheer still bored fresh into her memory, at times, finding small windows opportunity to flicker across her consciousness. Korra sighed deeply, eyes shifting to her feet. She rested her forearm across her elevated knee parallel to her chest as she comforted herself against the hard wood of the gazebo. Nevertheless, in her strife filled contemplation, she found her memories wandering from her pain and into the warm embrace of the times she spent with her beloved team avatar. She harkened the memories of Mako’s ever sullen features, Bolin’s carefree giggles, and Asami’s ever kindly disposition and vibrant jade eyes. 

Asami. An inkling of a smile snuck through the crack of Korra’s lips. She breathed in deeply. The older woman seemed to always be there, they had a rocky start, sure, but something changed. Something that no longer felt the same between them. It wasn’t jealousy anymore...admiration perhaps? No this feeling is definitely stronger. Something unlike Korra has ever felt before. A memory of Asami’s curious stare wiggled into Korra’s reminiscence once again, the way her eyebrow arched upward, her bottom lip drop, and the way her eyes seemed to communicate “Really?” whenever Korra acted childish or was simply being the dork she always is. The Avatar chuckled to herself, and moved her eyes back onto the horizon. 

“Hey” 

Korra jumped at this new voice only to realize it was only Asami. Wrapped warmly in a maroon shawl with a cup of warm tea in hand. 

“I thought I might find you here, so I brought you some tea.” 

The engineer made her way over to Korra’s side and leaned against the wide wooden railing the avatar was resting on. 

“So...Is something on your mind?” 

Korra opened her mouth to reply to the question only to close it shut again. She replaced the words formulating in her mind by a stare that caught Asami’s. Those seconds seem to extend into an eternity drunk in each other’s gaze. a blush swept across a Asami’s cheeks as she realized how long each has been sharing. Nervously she tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear, as her attention suddenly diverted towards Korra’s left shoe. 

“Ummm..Tenzin was a little worried about you. You’ve been out here for quite some time..” Asami blurted breakin the silent tension. 

Recovering from her bold decision, Korra replied, “Oh, uhh yeah” Her hand found its way to the back of her neck as she rubbed it in apparent embarrassment.   
“I just wanted to catch some air. I sort of miss this ocean breeze, it reminds me of the first day I was here. Back when things weren’t as confusing.” 

Korra madly blushed at her freudian slip and forcefully shut her eyes. ‘Ahh! Korra! Why did you say that! Stupid Stupid….Korra suddenly opened them at the sudden sound of Asami’s giggle. 

With a smile that seemed to equal to a cherry blossom’s bloom Asami started, “Confusing how?” Her head tilted slightly to her own question. 

Korra’s pupils dilated and her palms grew sweaty, “Oh umm...ya know, with uhh *ahem* .Zaheer and Kuvira and my journey as Avatar and ummm yeah.” She quickly adjusted her position swinging her legs over the railing’s edge as she crossed her arms protectively around her chest almost huffing in embarrassment. Her actions were greeted with a light chuckle once more. She felt a finger hook her chin as Asami willed Korra’s blushing face towards hers. Korra relaxed her seductive gaze.

“C’mon Avatar,” Asami crooned playfully, “Tell me.”

Korra suddenly let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, as she tore herself away from Asami’s beckoning green orbs. ‘Okay Korra, she’s on to you. This might be the opportunity you’ve been waiting for. You should just tell her what you’ve been feeling, I mean Asami has always been really understanding and caring and kind and beautiful and...wait, what was I thinking about again?’ 

The flustered Avatar’s thoughts were interrupted as she felt Asami stir and begin to break from her seated position. 

Asami chuckled again, this time to blanket the awkwardness her persistence inflicted on the young woman. “It’s okay Korra, you don’t have to tell me, “ She flashed a playful wink towards Korra’s desperate expression. She set the still steaming tea cup down beside the Avatar and with a slightly forced smile, turned to leave the blushing mess with her thoughts before her untimely interruption. 

The engineer suddenly felt a firm hand grasp her wrist, “Wait, Asami,” Korra undulated...she let out a slow exhale.. “Okay, I have something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”


	2. Admittance chp. 2

Asami glanced at the young woman’s hand that that clutched hers. Every fiber and every surface of contact seem to electrify the area of that touch. The startled woman’s brows flew upward in response as a blush made it’s way towards her cheeks. Trailing her eyes from the calloused hand up the avatar’s muscled forearm, past her stern jawline, she met blue pools exuding a silent plea that Asami’s heart simply deny. With a huff of surrender she settled back down to her original seating, blush and embarrassed disposition in tow. ‘Ugh! Asami, how could you be so bold?! You’re just making things more difficult for Korra’ she silently scolded in light of this sudden turn of events.

Resting her attention back onto the frazzled Avatar, she internally giggled at the struggling woman’s consternation as she battled to search for the right words to say. Her body refused to allow the secret language of her thoughts slip out, she musn’t trouble the Avatar with further confusion, so she maintained a tight upper lip and an unreadable expression. Seeing Korra mature so much since those three years of absence have awakened a longing and attraction deep within Asami that constantly hung at the precipice between her fantasies and reality. Feelings that Asami thought she had in check. The engineer mentally chided herself once more.

“Umm...Asami,” Korra began unsteadily, quickly removing her hand from Asami’s as if it were an artifact restricted from the touch of one so ‘unworthy’. Her eyes were shifting from Asami’s dead-pan face to her shoes in such rapid nervous motion that one might think she had a rare twitching disorder behind her orbital muscles. “I’ve never been one with words, nor feelings for that matter, but..” she paused unsure of herself, she shut her eyes again in frustration and ultimate surrender towards her fight of omittance. “Asami, at the start, when you first showed up, I think it was pretty obivious that I didn’t like you that much..” Asami’s brows furrowed at the comment, but allowed the Avatar a chance to fully express herself.

Realizing her folly, Korra pushed on hoping to plow through her poor choice of words, “But now everything is DIFFERENT! By and by you always seem to know the proper words to say, the right kind of hugs to give, and a smile some soft and caring that it makes my insides want to gush. I know it may seem strange," She paused for a moment to chuckle to herself, "hehe its still strange to me too, but Swhenever I'm with you, the burden of being the Avatar seems to evaporate in your presence. Culture, tradition, the traumas that haunt me in my waking moments..all at once they suddenly lose its power." At this point, Korra bravely rested her hand on top of her beloved's as she gathered her last bits of courage. "Asami, I think…no…I know that I love you."

After letting out her last line's syllable she stared intent daggers into Asami's flabbergasted expression that rippled visibly breaking the unreadable expression she thought she could maintain. The yearning Avatar maintained her stare to prove the assertion of her words and the truth behind their confession.

It seemed as if time suddenly stood still. Asami was taken aback by Korra's newly found bravery. All this time…all this patience…finally. Tears welled in her mascara laden eyes. Unwilling to hold them back any longer, she let them cascade down her pale cheeks as a bright smile illuminated her beautiful face.

"Oh Korra," She gasped flinging herself forward to wrap the her avatar warmly in her embrace. Nestled within the crook of her beloved's neck and shoulder she replied, "You dork, you've made me wait long enough to hear those words."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words we've always been dying to hear...bless bryke and all of their canon blessings..in the name of the father, the son, and the holy bryke- Amen. Korrasami 5ever.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hey there everyone! This was my first go at a korrasami fanfic, and I truly hope you all are enjoying it. I wrote this a while back, but am now finally posting it here. Tell me how you like it!~


End file.
